1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implement adapted to cleaning floor surfaces, etc., of houses and offices, and more particularly, to cleaning implement including a liquid supply device.
2. Related Art
By way of example, a conventional cleaning implement is designed to have a cleaning head arranged at a distal end of a holding portion obtained by connecting pipes. A water container is arranged in the middle of the holding portion. A nozzle is provided to the cleaning head. A handle is provided to a grip of the holding portion. When operating the handle, a piston arranged in the water container is actuated to eject from the nozzle water in the water container. Refer, for example, to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3094858).
The cleaning implement according to Patent Document 1 produces an effect that the floor can be washed by ejecting water from the nozzle.